Stay Beautiful
Stay Beautiful is Diggy-MO's fifth single. The title track is used as the twenty-third ending theme for the Bleach anime. It is used from Episode 266 to 278. Track List # STAY BEAUTIFUL # Wardrobe #6 # STAY BEAUTIFUL (Instrumental) Video Lyrics Rōmaji= What should I do? naze ni isogiashi no yume oibito demo sono mama sa kitto I gotta go, slap my leather jacket on sassou to ikeru hazu sa hikari kazaru Venus city ude ni forgive me arinomama no ore bakarashikatta to shite mo kono mama sa zutto let me go knowin' now the pressure is on katarenai omoi ga aru amata no hoshitachi yo omae no sono kokoro koso ga sekai no subete da ze wasurezu ni iro DREAM DREAM oikosu sa REAL WORLD SCREAM SCREAM netsujou sakebu VOICE HEART HEART hajirau YOUR SMILE STAY BEAUTIFUL KICK KICK mukiau sa CRUEL WORLD BEAT BEAT uchinarase EMOTION HEART HEART MUST BE SO STRONG SO TOUGH TOUGH TOUGH STAY BEAUTIFUL yasashisa ga mienai dake sa hora tarinee mon nante nai hazu sa itsu datte onaji uta atarashii kaze nose utau nda boy kikoeru ka omae o yobu dareka no koe time after time machi no noizu ni kakikesaresou de furueteru hakanasa yue ni one wish mujou no yozora kaeru hitotsu no light one spark heart to heart kayou shunkan himitsu no sign saa jama na mon wa sutechimai na sore de kizuku sasayaka na hana sono nukumori mamotteikeru naraba sore ga honto sa for you koetemiseru to hakisuteta ano hi kara yakusoku dake ga tsunagitometeta DREAM DREAM oikosu sa REAL WORLD SCREAM SCREAM netsujou sakebu VOICE HEART HEART hajirau YOUR SMILE STAY BEAUTIFUL KICK KICK mukiau sa CRUEL WORLD BEAT BEAT uchinarase EMOTION HEART HEART MUST BE SO STRONG SO TOUGH TOUGH TOUGH STAY BEAUTIFUL No need to search for a reason Eyes glimmer in the dark Let it be known, as I walk the Golden night every moments kanadeteru kokoro no uta every moments kizandeyuku yochou no danpen sa every moments kenmei ni yatte kantan datte itteyare DREAM DREAM utsushidasu NEW BORN WORLD SCREAM SCREAM SCREAM saa onore o ike I SAY STAY BEAUTIFUL DREAM DREAM oikosu sa REAL WORLD SCREAM SCREAM netsujou sakebu VOICE HEART HEART hajirau YOUR SMILE STAY BEAUTIFUL KICK KICK mukiau sa CRUEL WORLD BEAT BEAT uchinarase EMOTION HEART HEART MUST BE SO STRONG SO TOUGH TOUGH TOUGH STAY BEAUTIFUL DREAM DREAM...SCREAM SCREAM...HEART HEART hajirau your smile STAY BEAUTIFUL KICK KICK...BEAT BEAT...HEART HEART...SO TOUGH,TOUGH... STAY BEAUTIFUL |-| English= What should I do? Why do people rush after their dreams? But surely like that, they reach them I gotta go, slap my leather jacket on Gotta go in style, lights decorate Venus city Forgive me Even if I may seem like a fool I'll be like this forever Let me go knowin' now the pressure is on There's feeling I can't describe Hey, the bunch of stars up there That heart of yours is the world's entirety Don't ever forget it Dream,dream,overtake the real world Scream,scream,cry out with a passionate voice Heart,heart,your smile makes me shy Stay beautiful! Kick,kick,face the cruel world Beat,beat ring out with emotion Heart,heart,must be so strong,so tough,tough,tough Stay beautiful! Only invisible kindness Ain't never enough, see I always sing the same verse while riding a new wind Boy, can you hear it? Someone's voice calling you time after time The city noise has been erased, and now I'm trembling due to my fragility One wish to the one light able to change this cruel night One spark heart to heart between that instant, a secret sign Don't let it be interrupted Thereupon, a modest flower will notice If you protect that warmth, then it must be real For you I'll cross over and show that ever since the day I was thrown aside I promised to remember my bonds Dream,dream,overtake the real world Scream,scream,cry out with a passionate voice Heart,heart,your smile makes me shy Stay beautiful! Kick,kick,face the cruel world Beat,beat ring out with emotion Heart,heart,must be so strong,so tough,tough,tough Stay beautiful! No need to search for a reason Eyes glimmer in the dark Let it be known, as I walk the golden night Every moment's playing a song from the heart Every moment's carving out the bits and pieces of an omen Every moment's easy to say, hard to accomplish Dream,dream,project it into the newborn world Scream,scream,scream Continue being yourself, I say stay beautiful! Dream,dream,overtake the real world Scream,scream,cry out with a passionate voice Heart,heart,your smile makes me shy Stay beautiful! Kick,kick,face the cruel world Beat,beat ring out with emotion Heart,heart,must be so strong,so tough,tough,tough Stay beautiful! Dream,dream...scream,scream...heart,heart,your smile makes me shy Stay beautiful! Kick,kick...beat,beat...heart,heart,so tough,tough Stay beautiful! Characters The characters in the twenty-third ending theme animation, in order of appearance, are: Navigation Category:Music Category:Ending